Barty Crouch Jr and Messaline Thaw at Trial
by gk.writer.hp
Summary: First of all this is my VERY FIRST fan fic. and I am so excited.. so: The last thing Messaline Thaw thought would happen at the trial was that her very own husband, Barty Crouch Jr., would be sent to Azkaban. Over the years they've tried to meet up, the convicted man and his lover. A series of snapshots of their moments together.


Messaline Thaw sat at the trial of Igor Karkaroff, sitting next to her fiancé: Barty Crouch Jr. They sat together peacefully, almost as if ignorant to the turmoil around them.

But when Karkaroff spoke of the names he was attempting to list to get out of a lifetime in Azkaban, she never expected him to say "Barty Crouch...Junior."

Immediately, Messaline stood up and yelled back "That's a lie!" and Mr. Crouch turned around, Barty's father, and gave Messaline a stunned look that she had become so outspoken.

Then Barty stood up and took a breath and tried to explain but nothing came out.. he was being choked by something.. his nerves or literally something.. he quickly decided on "something" and started to writhe around.. he couldn't escape the clammy grip. Messaline took his hand instinctively. As if to say she wouldn't simply hand him over to the Dementors.

"May I test Veritaserum on the Accuser?" she asked as she asked as

Karkaroff cried out "Look at his arm!" and Messaline looked back at Barty, wanting for him to be innocent.

"I, I.." Barty stumbled.. "It is not true. He speaks only of lies. I am innocent! The dark lord is one that shall not be given hope. I am not a death eater."

Everyone gasped at his plain, straight out speak of this. He turned around giving Messaline a weak smile. But, a dark mark can not lie. He was hopeless. "Then show your arm!" Karkaroff laughed maniacally.

Messaline, being the mutually assigned person to do this, turned to him lightly and took his hand in her before tracing her fingers delicately over his sleeve and giving a soft and gentle tug to his sleeve, still looking into his eyes, not wanting to see.

She finally blinked and looked down, a small gasp escaping her as she hugged him tightly to her and cried softly into his ear "I love you Barty, please don't let them make you forget that." she cried as she slipped him some chocolate into his pocket. Tears streamed down her face from her deep blue eyes. He knew this was the official last time he could see her so he did what he had to.

He kissed her.

He could feel her tears stream down her face and knew it was the end.

There was two things that were official. He Who Shall Not Be Named was going to kill him for betraying him or he was going to get kissed. And NOT by Messaline, life was over. He still had hope for Messaline, she had a crazy look in her eyes and he knew something.. crazy.. was about to happen.

"Barty, please don't go." she pleaded as she rested her head against his shoulder, not letting go even as Dumbledore himself was called upon to take her away from him as dementors started to come towards Barty. "Please." she begged him almost silently, her head against his shoulder as she had taken in the kiss with him and slowed it down so that it lasted forever.

"I.." but thats all that came out he got dragged back as the room filled with screams. Screams, desperate screams. Finally he noticed it came from Messaline.

She screamed, "Light! Light it!"

All the sudden he rushed into a memory that was of when they were kids and she was completely amazed when he could light his wand or even.. wait, wand.. the wand! He still had it! He ripped it out of his pocket and shouted the unforgivable curse. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed as someone dropped dead.

He had did that. He had just killed someone.

Messalina's eyes were horrified. She never wanted him to do that, she had wanted him to take out his wand and stop time enough for him to run away. Now it was certain that he would be put in Azkaban, if it was not certain before. She closed her eyes looking down. She had given up. Not on Barty, that she would never do, but in hope. She had given up on hope. The worst part of it being, his spell hit her in the blurry ofthe chaos. She fell to the floor, nobody suspecting any miracle to come from it as everyone seemed to stop moving for a moment to take in what had just happened.

Barty started to yell, "Messa? Messa?" He turned and saw Messaline under the table. She's safe she will be fine. She did nothing Azkaban worthy. So he ran for the stairs and as soon as he got up there he could hear all the booms and bangs of curses flying everywhere. He couldn't help but think it odd that Messaline did not answer but she must not of heard. Again, he told himself.. it will be fine.

She laid there, not entirely dead, not entirely alive. The curse, for one, would have been effective immediately on anyone else, but being the one he did not want to harm, the spell was only semi effective, yet powerful. Her dark blonde waves cascaded around her angelic face, stone cold, heart barely beating to match her breathing.

Someone in the chaos yelled out to Barty "Are you proud, Crouch? Look at your wife, you bloody murderer!"

Messaline was lying there, unable to be told apart from alive and dead.

Mad Eye threw the Leg Locking Curse at Barty and then asked him roughly, pointing to Messaline "Aren't you proud, lad?" sarcastically as he pointed towards Messaline's cold body only a few meters away.

He just couldn't, well, wouldn't believe that she was dead. She was not dead. He softly called her name, "Messa, Messa, wake up. Stop it." Tears began to well up in his eyes. He wanted to curse Moody for saying this. He turned to moody and said, "She is not dead."

Moody smirked. "Right, you said that any you know you just killed her. You know."


End file.
